The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to system and method for DNS (Domain Name System) alias synchronization in replication topology.
In a replicated environment of replicated object storage system or content platform, in the event where an object is not available on the primary system, the client application has traditionally had to do the work of redirecting to the replica to access the object. As a result, the client application has the burden of managing additional work. The following are some of the reasons an object is not available on the primary system: (1) the object in the content platform Storage Manager is corrupted; (2) the content platform Storage Manager on which the object exists is down; and (3) the node on which the object exists fails (which in turn caused the Storage Manager on which object existed to go down). For example, if a failover scenario were to occur in a replication topology, the customer has to manually intervene to redirect the client applications from the system that has failed to the system which is the target of the failover.